Gracias
by PNatZx
Summary: Un Pokemon recuerda todos los momentos importantes que ah vivido con su entrenado desde que lo conoció, listo para terminar su ultima batalla junto a el, siendo feliz y sintiendo muchos agradecimientos hacia este. Mal Summary, posible buena historia, anímense y pasen a leer.


**Hola! este es mi primer fic, o bueno Oneshot sobre Pokemon, como también lo primero que escribo subido a internet.**

 **Estuve bastante tiempo pensándolo, primero lo publique en Amino, solo que más corto, no se si tuvo mucha aceptación...**

 **Sin mas dilación les dejare el oneshot**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia que leerán es completamente**_ ** _mía_**

* * *

Maldición, moriré aquí, pero por lo menos lo haré junto a mi entrenador... y si puedo me llevare a algunos conmigo, siento arder las heridas... empiezo a ver todo borroso, escucho a mi entrenador gritar y luchar... no, no moriré aun no sin matar a esos malditos, siento una fuerza en mi, aunque esta desaparece de repente... veo a mi entrenador, empiezo a ver una luz... recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado... desde el día en que nos conocimos...

Era una noche, no se que día... solo se que era de noche, ahí estaba yo, jugando con mis amigos, y de repente llegas, con tu chaqueta azul, tu gorra roja con blanco y tus pantalones azules un poco mas claro que la chaqueta, estabas huyendo de unos Mightyenas, mis amigos y yo fuimos a ayudarte, entre todos pudimos ayudarte y defenderte, aunque salimos heridos, en ese tiempo solo tenias 11 años...

Asustado nos miraste y trataste de correr pero te tropezaste y cayo una Pokeball, de la cual salió esa Azurill, toda lastimada, la cual era tu primer Pokemon, ella a pesar de estar toda dañada intento defenderte y antes de poder hacer algo cayo desmayada, antes de poder acercarnos saltaste sobre ella... la defendiste con tu cuerpo, yo me sorprendí por esa acción, no era común ver entrenadores que se preocupan así por sus Pokemon, no te atacamos ni nada, solo fuimos con la enfermera del bosque, mi madre, la cual te curo tanto a ti como a tu Pokemon.

Al cabo de unos días despiertas y nos vez, te asustas y tratas de salir corriendo con Azurill, te empiezo a perseguir, tenia curiosidad, eras amable y cuidaste de tu Pokemon hasta la inconsciencia... supongo que hice bien en seguirte, logras salir del bosque y te ve una oficial de policía, yo estaba contigo y la Azurill, te acompañe a la comisaría, te vi nervioso con mi presencia, trate de hacerte entender que quería estudiarte, y entonces se me ocurrió, que mejor forma de investigarte que siendo tu Pokemon... Tome una Pokeball y le tope el botón, entrando en ella me deje capturar, después de un rato el chico me suelta, sus ropas estaban andrajosas, tenia el cabello negro, y unos ojos rojos... como la sangre "O-oye... ¿estas seguro de querer seguirme?" me miras de forma insegura, desconfianza siento en tu mirada, yo solo asiento mirándote directamente a los ojos, haciendo que parpadees y entonces llega la enfermera "Disculpa, tu Pokemon esta en perfecto estado, ya puedes venir a retirarlo" vas a recoger a Azurill y vuelves, sentándote y esperando a los policías.

Después de un largo rato llega la oficial y te dice que puedes largarte, nos vamos contigo, la pequeña Pokemon desconfía de mi al igual que tu al inicio, entonces te das cuenta del estado de tu ropa. Preocupado corres hacia donde ahí una tienda de ropa, compras unas prendas y vas a cambiarte, mientras nos dejas a nosotros en la mini guardería que había, entabló conversación con tu compañera, me gano su confianza y la reto a una batalla, empezamos, la batalla dura un poco, conmigo como ganador y entonces llegas, vestido con un gorro blanco, un traje que combina rojo y negro y tu mochila verde. Me miras y después a tu compañera, sonríes y nos regresas a nuestras Pokeball, sales de la tienda y empiezas tu recorrido...

Recuerdo cuando hiciste tu primera captura conmigo, Azurill ya había evolucionado a Marill y yo seguia siendo un Treeko, estábamos en la cueva esa que esta cerca de la ciudad de Petra... recuerdo cuando te le confesaste y te rechazó, ciudad Férrica si bien recuerdo, estábamos preparando para luchar contra ella, entonces salió ese Whismur, quién después seria mi mejor amigo, tuviste que gastar una Superball en el, al no haberle quitado mucha vida las Pokeball fallaban y terminaste gastándo todas.

Ya después de un par de días entrenando evolucione a Grovyle y aprendí Hoja Aguda, estábamos listos para luchar contra Petra fue un combate fácil, solamente yo luche, me sentí poderoso, cuando salimos ella te paso su numero de PokeNav, y ahí nos fuimos hacia Pueblo Verdegal, por el túnel, llegamos al cabo de unas horas, nos hospedamos en el centro Pokemon y nos pusimos a entrenar.

Los lideres que vinieron después fueron grandes retos, Marcial y su Makuhita... esos empujones eran fuertes y si no fuero por Marill, hubiéramos perdido, después cuando entramos a la cueva para capturar a un Pokemon, Aaron... recuerdo que cuando lo vi me pareció un Pokemon débil, que no nos serviría de mucho, je tanto que me arrepentiría después cuando luchamos contra Erico, ese Magnectric era endemoniada mente fuerte, gracias a que evolucionó a Lairon en el momento preciso.

La tal Candela no era para nada débil, ahora Azumarill y un recién capturado Skarmory lograste derrotarla, era algo apasionada en los combates, aunque su forma de ser fuera de ellos no era muy diferente, al vencerla una chica te saludo tímidamente, se llamaba Haruka si mal no recuerdo, ella te entrego unas gafas que hasta el día de hoy usas, claro te eran muy útiles en el desierto, especialmente cuando atrapaste a la Trapinch distinta, variocolor creo que la llamaban los lideres.

Con Norman, el padre de el campeón de la región era fuerte pero junto con Loudred lo derrotamos, también de cuando logre evolucionar finalmente a Sceptile... junto a Loudred derrotamos a esos miembros del Team Rocket... tu idea de combinar hiperrayo y Rayo Solar fue espléndida, poco después pudimos enfrentarnos a Alana, la líder de ese gimnasio, el cual no fue tanto problema gracias a Aggron, el cual en un desprendimiento de poder derroto a esa Altaria.

Contra esos Vito y Leti las cosas fueron bastantes sencillas, entre Azumarill y yo los tuvimos dominados, el problema fue Galano... a pesa de que todos sus Pokemon eran de tipo agua, podían contrarrestar fácilmente mis ataques, al final salimos victoriosos, con un potente equipo, y mis compañeros... mis amigos...

Definitivamente, pasamos muchas luchas juntos... la mas importante de todas fue contra el campeón, Brendan... su Breelom y su Swampert eran jodida mente fuertes, pero al final nos consagramos campeones de Hoenn junto a Azumarill, Exploud, Flygon, Aggron y Skarmory... pero... no todo tiene un final feliz.

Cuando llegamos a tu casa tu madre... estaba muerta y había una nota, leíste lo que tenia escrito... gritaste de furia, tomaste todas nuestras Pokeball y saliste corriendo, te subiste a tu bicicleta y anduviste hasta llegar a Ciudad Malvalona... nuestro destino final...

Hemos estado luchando desde que llegamos, hemos estado acabando a todo el que se cruce en nuestro camino, ahora contra el líder de esta organización Red... ya han muerto todos mis compañeros y los de mi oponente también... solo quedo yo contra ese Charizard... estamos en iguales condiciones... no, el esta en mejor estado que yo... ahora estamos rodeados por estos tipos... grito junto a ti, y ellos nos atacan...

Gracias Yuuki... por dejarme ser tu Pokemon, ahora... Gracias por ser el último al que vi y el último al que hable.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿Les gusto? espero que si, si se preguntan por que Yuuki y Brendan son diferentes personas aquí si en realidad son las mismas personas es por que, simplemente, no acostumbro a ver a los personajes que sean iguales, siempre eh pensado que aunque los veamos iguales ellos serian diferentes en algo ¿no? entonces decidí esto, y eso.**

 **Sin mas problemas, nos vemos!**

 **Dejen reviews si les gusto.**


End file.
